The present invention is directed generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to improved modular connectors and associated bridging adapter assemblies which may be, for example, advantageously applied in the interconnection of individual telephone receivers to telephone system equipment.
Historically, telephone installation and repair has required the services of a skilled telephone technician who has been called upon to perform a customized on-site wiring, splicing, and assembly, as well as an all too frequent interconnection of non-mating components through the exercise of a personal ingenuity. Moreover, the proliferation of different species of telephone connector hardware has required that technicians be familiar with the peculiarities and wiring requirements for a maze of adapters and connectors and that the telephone companies maintain correspondingly large part inventories. In an attempt to reduce rising labor and part inventory costs, the telephone companies have focused considerable emphasis on the development of standardized or modularized telephone cables, connectors and associated adapters so that installations may more readily be made by a less skilled technician and in some cases by the customer himself.
One form of modular connector that has been developed in response to this need is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,497. A discussion of this connector, its commercial applications and the problems that remain for the industry in the further development and implementation of modular connectors and associated adapters to interface with existing equipment which will remain in the field for years to come is provided in an article entitled "The Modular Telephone -- a Money-Saving Idea Whose Time Has Come", Telephony, Nov. 25, 1974, pp. 27-33.
Preferably, modular connectors to achieve the goals intended should be capable of easy installation and replacement coupled with reliable operation. Furthermore, the modular connectors and their associated adapters must be creatively designed to provide a wide ranging flexibility in the interfacing with existing telephone system equipment, as well as a suitability for new installations, while retaining simplicity in installation and a relatively modest initial manufacturing cost.